


Arthur helps Merlin bake a cake

by Ssoftball21



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssoftball21/pseuds/Ssoftball21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin asks Arthur to help him bake a cake...and well they did more then bake a cake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur helps Merlin bake a cake

Arthur couldn't believe that Merlin had actually gotten him to bake a cake. It was for Gwen's birthday. She had previously mentioned that no one has ever done anything for her birthday. Merlin being the person he is decided to make a cake. He walked into Arthur's room and said "Sire, how good are you at baking?" This was quite confusing to Arthur considering that he was woken from his slumber. He snapped, "I've never baked a thing in my life, and I plan on keeping it that way." "Well it's never too late to learn Sire. I'll meet you at my house at 10 A.M. sharp tomorrow." Merlin said happily and jogged out of the room as Arthur lay there grumbling to himself. The next morning Arthur barely managed to drag himself out of bed and throw on a shirt and some pants and staggered to Merlin's house. Merlin came quickly when Arthur knocked on his door. Arthur stumbled in and said "why do we have to do this so damn early? And why can't we just have the kitchen make it? "Arthur you prat. Today is Gwen's birthday so we have to get this done. Plus if the kitchen made it, it wouldn't be special anymore. Gaius is picking herbs, so he won't be back for a while." The two boys walked over the the kitchen and pulled out everything that they needed. "Eggs, flour, oil, sugar..." Merlin started listing all the the items on the counter as Arthur dazed off. Before Arthur knew it he had an apron on and Merlin was handing him things to mix. Apparently Arthur's mixing wasn't good enough for Merlin and Merlin grabbed the bowl and whisk out of Arthurs hands, accidentally brushing their fingers together causing Arthur to get slight butterflies. Everything from there went smoothly until it was time to pour the batter into the pan. Arthur wanted to taste the batter but Merlin wouldn't let him. This made Arthur mad so he did the first thing he could think of. He dipped his finger in the batter and smeared it on Merlins face. Merlin being caught off-guard by this started laughing uncontrollably. In response he dipped two fingers in the batter and smeared it on Arthur's shirt. "You bloody idiot" Arthur said as he tossed off his shirt. Merlin still smiling ear-to-ear just continued laughing. "This means war" Arthur jokingly said. They went back and forth covering each other in cake batter until Merlin slipped forward into Athur causing them both to fall over, Merlin on top of Arthur. Arthur felt his pants tighten from this and was extremely confused considering that he was attracted to women, or at least he thought he was. They both just started laughing uncontrollably and Arthur noticed how Merlins eyes sparkle and how his smile is so big and beautiful. Finally when the laughter died down. Arthur realized that he had his arms wrapped around Merlin, not allowing him to move. Yet he didn't want to move his arms from around Merlin. So he didn't. It seemed like forever that they just layed there, Arthur staring into Merlins eyes. Until finally Merlin leaned in and kissed him. Both a little resistant at first, but then they got into it and started kissing more passionately. Lips melting together like mountain snow under the summer sun. Tongues sliding over teeth and clashing together. Merlin dragged his hands down Arthur's sides and played with the other boy's waist band. Arthur keeping his arms tightly wrapped around Merlin. Trying to pull him closer then he ready was. When Arthur didn't think it could get any better, Merlin started grinding their erections together. Causing moans to escape Arthur's mouth. After a while Arthur couldn't take it anymore. He took Merlins shirt off for him and started to undo his and Merlins pants. Merlin took this chance and slipped his hand into Arthur's pants and down to his hard cock. Arthur slipped off Merlins and his pants and flipped them over, so that Arthur was now on top of Merlin. Arthur made a trail of kisses down Merlins jawline, up to his ear where he nibbled on the tip, down his neck and to his nipples. He started on the left one. Biting and sucking on it. He then moved to the right one. Flicking it with his tongue he caused tiny moans and groans to escape from Merlins mouth. He then made a trail down Merlins torso, past his pubes, and down Merlins hard cock. Taking just a the tip into his mouth he started to tease the slit with his tongue. Merlin grabbed a hold of Arthur's hair and stuttered "fuck yes...more....please...God Arthur you're amazing...fuuuuck" Arthur liking the sound of this took it all into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Merlin thrusting back up into Arthur's mouth. Arthur licked down the shaft and back up again. This pushed Merlin over the edge, causing him to cum all over Arthur's forehead. But Merlin decided that it was his turn to pleasure Arthur. He started by rolling them both over again. Getting on top of Arthur he started to lick all the cake batter off of his body. He licked up his abs, all over his nipples and back down his abs. He rubbed lube in his dick then teased Arthur's asshole with it then mounted himself on Arthur. Sliding Arthur's rock hard cock into his own tight asshole. He started to bounce slowly. Arthur quietly moaning "holy fuck yes more" Merlin started to bounce more quickly. Going faster and faster, Arthur adjusting so that his cock hit the spot inside of Merlin that made him go weak at the knees. Finally Arthur came inside of Merlin. Merlin rolled off and layed next to Arthur. Arthur rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm around Merlins waist and just like that they went to sleep.


End file.
